Mansion
"Make a map, that place is huge." -Warning from the main protagonist's partner. Appearance: The Mansion appears as a huge house. But here are the appearances of each floor. Middle Floor: This floor is the spawn point of the player. The room the player spawns in has a bed, and a TV. The stairs are outside the bedroom, and the exit is near. If the player goes left, and around the corner, a closet, and three extra rooms are shown. The three rooms are the fireplace room, the piano room, and the kitchen. Top Floor: The top floor is the brightest of the three floors. To the right of the player is a big loop that leads to a big room with two doors. One of the doors once has a staircase with a book at the top. The room near it is a candle room where lots of money bags usually appear. This is the spawn point for the Krasue and Charlie. In the same room is a blocked room. When going down a hallway near the big room, lighting will happen. The rest of the rooms on the top floor is a room with a record player, and a safe. Near the room is a bathroom, and a room where you can print out an eye, and sometimes find a safe combination. Basement: This floor is divided into lots of turns. There are two rooms, lots of boxes, and three rats. One of the rooms require a key. This is one of the spawn points for the Krasue and Charlie. This floor may be considered the most dangerous floor. Trivia: * From the recent update, three rats were added for the upstairs similar to the basement. **The same recent update for the upstairs is that the safe is blue, and the safe combination could be upstairs, or in the basement. **Once again, the boarded up door in the candle room can now be opened. Inside the room are stairs, and a flashing light. The light will teleport the player somewhere in the house while they keep the bags * In the very first version of the game, the game would spawn the player outside the room. * Some of the photos in the hallway of the middle floor suspect the people who lived in the house. * The stairs are extremely dangerous if the player has no eyes to know if the ghost is going to come down the stairs. * In old versions, there's a glitch in the bathroom beside the toilet. If the player get too long from there, he/she will easily detect by the ghost and the ghost will block by the toilet. Also, the glitch on the second floor beside the sliding cabinet is just the same but the easy attraction is lacking there. The another glitches is found at the living room, both of the window doesn't have graphical block, if the player jump at the right window , he/she will never return in the mansion. If he/she jump at the left window, he/she will be teleport at the basement. The last glitch is found at the lower part of stairs at the basement, if the player stay there, the ghost will never find him\her. *The song that plays on the record in the top floor is a 1927 French song called "Who?" (Qui). The full song can be heard here Gallery: Screen Shot 2017-09-27 at 1.54.43 PM.png|Map of the middle floor. Screen Shot 2017-09-27 at 3.50.35 PM.png|Map of the top floor. Basement-Map.jpg|Map of the basement. Unnamed-0.png|In-game. Category:Cool Category:Maps